


Jacket

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jacket sharing, Meet-Cute, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: caduceus-tealeaves asked: Prompt; CadxNott w/ the “we’re in a bus stop and i’m freezing cold so you lent me your jacket and i have no idea who you are but you’re cute and your jacket smells really good” auNott is freezing as she waits for the bus, and Caduceus lends her his.





	Jacket

It was stupid, being near winter, but Nott had left home for work in the morning in short sleeves and no jacket. It had been deceptively warm when she left! She didn’t expect the weather to change so drastically by the time she sat down at the bus stop thirty minutes from the house. 

She shivered, feeling the cold seep into her skin as she sat to wait out the bus, only a few other people at the stop, all apparently much smarter then her and dressed warm. Fuck them then, for somehow knowing the future weather. 

Nott wrapped her arms across her shoulders, hunching in on herself in the corner of the bench, trying to keep the warmth in, eyes flicking over at the movement from her right when a rather tall man arrived to the bus stop, wearing a nice looking jacket over a comfortable looking pink wool sweater that looked thicker then necessary in her opinion. His hair was just as pink as the sweater, and long on one side.

While she watched, he seemed to notice her and look back with a gentle and easy smile. She had to admit, that he looked really cute, and she felt like he just radiated warmth and safety the way he looked at things. 

Like when the smile shifted into worry when he seemed to get another look at her, and then took a seat on the bench beside her deliberately, leaning over just slightly to whisper but doing a really good job of not crowding and stressing her out, “You look cold, did you not have a jacket?” 

She shook her head, teeth chattering, “No, I had one, just, just didn’t expect the cold.” she muttered, grumpily. 

The man hummed, nodded, and shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it awkwardly around her scrunched up shoulders, “You can wear mine then. My sweater works just fine for me.” he said, nodding carefully at his own idea, seeming pleased. 

Nott stared at him as he turned forward, leaning his head back with his eyes closed, and stuck her arms through the sleeves. It was very comfortable warm near instantly, and her shivering stopped quickly as she pulled the fabric closed around her. She sighed happily and relaxed, retreating slightly into the collar of the coat and sniffed curiously. 

The jacket smelled really good, like incense and teas. A little bit of an earthy dirt type of smell as well, and it near immediately calmed and relaxed her, making her trust the man just a bit more than she normally would a stranger, “I’m Nott. Thanks, for the jacket.” she said. 

He nodded, smile bigger even as his eyes stayed closed, “No problem, I’m caduceus. Glad it’s of use to you.” he said quietly back, patting her shoulder gently. 

Nott looked at him, and shuffled closer, leaning against him just a bit as they talked until the bus arrived, and continued to talk as they shared a seat to their destinations. 

Nott kept the jacket, it smelled good and reminded her of him, every time she saw him again. 


End file.
